Articles
Articles from around the internet. *Swine Flu *Laser your Water! *NASA NASA Photos *Bear Cub Saved by South Dakota Doctor's Invention *Shedding Light on Macular Degeneration *Shedding Light on Insomnia *Cancer patient recovers after injection of immune cells *Shedding Light on Diabetes *Shedding Light on Autism *What to do if you are not getting results with The QLaser Low Level Laser Therapy System FEATURED ARTICLE New Scientific Study proves: Q1000 dramatically reduces STRESS! by Dr. Irina on Aug.16, 2010, under Posts We love our Q-lasers. The Q1000, in particular, is one of the main tools in the toolkit of a Health Boss. We all heard many times how good Q1000 is for this and for that – there is no shortage of stories in our library. But real hard core scientific studies are rare; biomedical researchers are not very much into energy medicine yet. So pay a special attention to the study below. Not only does it statistically prove the effectiveness of the Q1000, but the subject of the study is STRESS. And who is not affected by a chronic stress with all its ugly health consequences these days? Read on, stress victims, read on – and pass it to others, who can benefit from this information. Balancing the Autonomic Nervous System with Low Level Laser Therapy Dr. Herb Yolin, DDS This study (100 participants) measured changes in Stress Index and in the Parasympathetic/Sympathetic Nervous system ratio, as measured by Heart Rate Variability (HRV). HRV reflects the PNS/SNS ratio, which correlates with levels of stress and the overall health of the body. HRV has long been identified as an accurate method of evaluating changes in the ANS. Measurements were done before and after lasering (with the Q1000) to determine the impact of low level laser therapy on stressors to the body. The initial study was designed to isolate the effect of laser therapy on the Autonomic Nervous System (ANS) without introducing other variables. The testing protocol was: 1- measure baseline HRV, 2- laser 4 proprioceptive stress points with Q1000 (proprioceptive points 1-4 in your Laser Users Manual, 45 seconds per point), 3- re-measure HRV. Results: 31% of the 100 people tested had a starting Stress Index outside of the optimum range. The Stress Index improved by an average of 29.6% after lasering this group. Those who were most stressed experienced the greatest improvement. The highest levels of correction showed Stress Index improvements ranging from 24% to 72%! Even for participants with lower starting Stress Index scores, there was a normalizing effect. 100% of participants with a starting Stress Index ratio of 0.9 or lower (with 1 being the baseline) showed an improvement in stress balance. 85% of participants with starting ratios of 1.1 or higher showed an improvement in stress balance. Conclusion: the application of the Q1000 low level laser substantially reduced stress levels and balanced the Autonomic Nervous System. Ramifications & Applications for You: this study gives you scientific evidence that the Q1000, when used on Proprioceptive Points 1-4, can have a significant STRESS-reducing effect. Think of the effects these types of results could have on your loved ones, your practice and you clients! P.S. Do not forget that we have the full ANS Balancing Protocol (utilizing Q-lasers in conjunction with SCENNAR/COSMODIC and SOLARIS Blanket) on the DVD in our Health Boss Library at http://www.laserscenarfusion.com/training-dvds.php, as well as a video on the Unified Education Platform at www.myhealtheducation.net. Beneficial effects of the entire Healing FUSION are much greater than the ones of each separate FUSION technology. Just making sure you remember… Practical Pain Management journal #﻿Sep/Oct 2004 - Cold Lasers in Pain Management –http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0409F04 # April 2009 - Laser Therapy: Clinical Case Study of Low Level Laser Therapy –http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0904D04 #September 2008 - Laser Therapy: Class IV Therapy Lasers Maximize Primary Biostimulative Effects –http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0809D04 #March 2008 - Laser Therapy: Maximizing Tertiary Effects of LLLT – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0803D07 #Nov/Dec 2007 - Laser Therapy: Low Level Laser Therapy (LLLT) - Part 2 – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0711D08 #October 2007 - Laser Therapy: Low Level Laser Therapy – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0710D04 # June 2007 - Laser Therapy – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0706D10 #Nov/Dec 2006 - Practical Applications of Low Level Laser Therapy – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0706D10 #Nov/Dec 2006 - Editor's Memo – Neurogenesis http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0611D01 #October 2006 - Guest Editorial – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0610F04 #September 2006 - Laser Therapy: Choosing and Using a Low Level Laser in Pain Management http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0609D07 #Jul/Aug 2006 - Laser Therapy – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0607D06 #May/Jun 2006 - Publisher's Message –http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0605D02 ##Laser Therapy – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0605D04 #Nov/Dec 2004 - Trigger Point (TP) Low Level Laser Therapy –http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0411F07 # Sep/Oct 2004 - Cold Lasers in Pain Management –http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0409F04 #Nov/Dec 2003 - Laser-Accelerated Inflammation/ Pain Reduction and Healing – http://www.ppmjournal.com/abstract.asp?articleid=P0311F02